drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Dainin Raskowa
Char Name: Dainin Raskowa Subgroup/Guild: Dreadlord, Acolyte Country of Origin: Arafel Physical Description/Personality Dainin is a planner and man of quick stealthy attacks. He is an average looking Arafellin with his black hair, black eyes and tall slender build. He is sinewy and quick with his movements and with proper training will be a man to reckon with. His mind is just as quick as his body is and he reacts almost instantly to a situation with cold calculation. Although his calculations are not always the best he can usually manage to escape a bad situation and if he cannot then he waits and strikes from the shadows to avenge his honor. His twisted honor only allows for him and the Dark Oath he has just sworn loyalty to and he will serve both to his best abilities, even if that means being a One Power wielding assassin for the Dreadlords and , hopefully, the Chosen. He is almost always raging inside but outwardly he shows a calm and often times demure demeanor, but the is no fury like his once he unleashes it. For now though he knows he has much to learn and can be crushed by those above him until he does. So he waits and bides his time waiting for his Dreadlord Masters to order him in what he does now. History It all started when he was a boy of six turns. He had just received his first long knife, which in his hands looked like a short sword. During the initial training all the other boys his age seem to surpass him with their forms training. It wasn't his fault that his father was so busy fighting in the Blight that he hadn't had time to jump start his training, like the other boys' fathers had. It wasn't his fault that the others pranced around showing off their skills and rubbing it in his face. They also bullied him behind the Masters backs, making him do all the chores they could get away with giving him. He hid his anger in the back of his mind and focused only on the class and forms swearing that one day he would get them back. The first one he got back at was four turns later, the day after he received his short sword. Unlike the other boys he had forced himself to excel at the two sword style of fighting. The most annoying of the boys had no fear and was walking alone in a hallway deep inside the castle. It was a routine with which Dainin was very aware of and tonight he would use it against the boy. A grudge can be a powerful thing after all. Laying in wait deep in an alcove with his sword drawn and ready he kept thinking, I will just hurt him enough to teach him silence. That was not to be though as the other boy had grown lax in his awareness, the boy never saw it coming. Dainin lunged out and felt his sword plunge deep and saw the surprise on the boy's face as his body went slack. He had just killed the boy but rather then feel remorse he only thought about the trouble if he was caught. Thinking quickly he shoved the body into the alcove as far as he could. He cleaned his blade off on the boy's clothes and making sure he had no blood on himself, went back to his home. After washing his hands he went about his home as he did every night. He was scared, but these days he often was as the others tended to bully him. He was not however going to regret his decision. The boy had been the worst of the other boys and deserved what he got. All that talk and bullying while he had been caught completely off-guard. He deserved it! He told himself in raising anger while he lay on his bed. So the boy is dead and good riddance! It is one less boy to cause me grief and if the others continue, well then what's one more murder. He was being harsh and fighting to remain angry rather then let his fear control him and show through. From the next day, on to a full turn, the others left him alone as the entire castle tried to find who had done the boy in. Dainin remained as he always was, a timid yet averagely good student. Not once was suspicion brought against him as everyone was totally convinced that he was a weak-willed boy who wouldn't stand against his betters. The fools made a mistake in passing him by like that. Over the next six turns three more of the bullying boys suffered similar fates. One more by the sword, one fell down a set of stairs and broke his neck and the last suffered a painful poison while gagged and hidden in the basement of his own home. All of them were the result of Dainin's careful planning and execution of those plans. The first had been ambushed, while the second's neck was broken before the fall and the third was done late one night and he was gone before morning. Each time he grew more confident that he couldn't be caught, he showed an outward show of concern but inwardly he danced gleefully at their demises and the guards lack of ability to figure the real culprit. The next one was not planned, it was not thought out and he couldn't change any of the events that would follow. Not that he wanted when it was all done and dealt with. It went as follows. He was sixteen turns, six by the blade, and he was sparring with one of the boys who bullied him. The other boy had cheated and was using a sharp blade instead of the dull-edged training blades that Dainin himself was using. As always the other boy was better then him and was driving him back across the yard. Dainin was worried but in control until he missed a parry and the boy's sword caught his side. The pain that lanced through his body was intense and glancing down he saw the blood starting to leak through his sliced shirt. Fear took hold of him briefly before he grew angry at the other's sneer of contempt. That brought an anger like none he had experienced before. Feeling a power surge within him like molten fire, a dark and twisted fire that knew no bounds. He willed his blade to strike true and the fire within along the edge of his blade. Before the other boy could react his now flaming sword cut through to the boy's heart and burned it to a crisp. As he withdrew the blade from the crumpling boy the Masters react by drawing their blades and denouncing him a dark friend. Dainin was still angry but not stupid. He might cut down one of the Masters but there was no chance of surviving against them all. So he ran with his flaming blade waving off anyone who got in his way. After leaving the yard and entering into the city he grew fearful of being caught and as the fear took hold once more about him the flame left his blade. Knowing the blade would be useless now he threw it down and ran hard, turning down streets at apparent randomness but he was heading for the Northern gate. Running down a narrow street he was suddenly grabbed by a hooded man wearing all black. The man pulled him tightly into the alley and cautioned him to silence. After the guards went running by the man asked him a simple, yet life changing question in a voice like hissing death, " Will you serve whoever gets you out of this alive? I must know that no matter who or how evil He may be that you will swear to serve the one responsible for your life this day." Thinking quickly as he knew he didn't have much time he answered in a quiet and slightly quivering voice, " I will serve anyone who can get me out alive. Even if it is the Dark One himself. Why? Why me though, why risk yourself for me?" The man smiled a wicked smile and replied, " Why? Because my Master has seen you and your actions and commanded me to save you should I need to. I will only save you if you swear yourself to Him right now. You must also understand that to serve Him means to serve those higher then you as well. Now swear to Him or die here this day." My life for an oath to an obvious Dark Friend or death for being labelled a dark friend here. There is only one answer as the others here already thought him a dark friend. " I swear upon my life and blood that I will serve your Master and those higher then myself. What must I do now?" He bowed his head now and waited for the commands of this man. "We wait until nightfall, then we take two horses I've prepared and go to the Fortress. Come quietly and quickly." With that he was lead deeper into the alley and into an alcove. They waited until nightfall, when they were joined by a figure leading two black horses that looked fast and mean. Taking the reins he climbed on and followed the man out the city through an unmarked gate that was clearly used for exactly this type of escape. Ducking low he rode through the opening. Dainin took one last and quick look behind him at the city of Shol Arbela and thought, When I return I will get my revenge!. Then he stepped his horse quickly after the man in a journey that took almost two weeks with little rest and even less food and water. On the last day of his trip he beheld Shayol Ghul looming over a Fortress. Looking at the man riding beside him he asked, " Where are we and what will become of me now, sir?" The man let out a malicious laugh and replied, " If you survive, you will be trained to use the One Power for the Dark One. We originally were going to make you an assassin but having seen you channel, hehe, it means you will be a channeller for the Dreadlords and if you are worthy the Chosen. Welcome to the Fortress! Hahahaha!" Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Acolyte Biographies Category:Biographies